yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth ( , Āsu) is a character in the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is one of the six Ignis, the Earth Ignis. Appearance Earth is a small digital humanoid being, and is the tallest and massive of all six Ignis. When he's not in a solid form, his body is an orange prism-like data with yellow eyes. Like Ai, Flame, Windy and Aqua, fellow Ignis, Earth has bistre-brown markings all over his ultra-orange bulky body. The markings on his upper body, from head to thighs are line-shaped that connect with one another, forming square-like lines on his face, back, chest and torso, and shoulders. The markings on his arms and shins are a single line, and the ones on both sides of his head, backhands, palms, elbows, knees, ankles and feet are solid squares, but the palm ones are square rings. He has cyan eyes that are square, giving him a more mature appearance. EarthFullBody.png|Full Body view of Earth Personality He is very serious and honest, and, as he referred to himself multiple times, socially awkward. The only time he is remotely close to blushing or space out is when talking to or thinking about Aqua. He is also very skeptical about human intentions, deeming them responsible for Cyberse World's destruction and when he single-mindedly dueled Playmaker solely to determine whether humans and Ignis can coexist. Abillities Like his fellow Ignis, Earth has the ability to control and generate Data Material. He can also create Cyberse cards, with his specialty being EARTH attribute. According to Ai, Earth is also great at dueling, even without a partner. Earth got ability to scan the area and find hidden objects, like he found the place where Aqua was imprisoned. Also, Earth is shown to have great strength when he released Aqua from her cage. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-66-Img-009.png|Earth created an AI from wood to support him in a duel Ep074 Earth.jpg|Earth scanning the area YGO-VRAINS-Ep-74-Img-058577.png|Earth using his strength to free Aqua Biography Past The birth of Ignis ''' Earth was created with the other Ignis by Dr. Kogami in the Lost Incident case to be the saviors of humanity. Earth and the other Ignis evolved and created the Cyberse World, as well as the Cyberse monsters. Their progress worried Dr. Kogami, who predicted that the AI and humanity would become enemies, so he decided to destroy them.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 43:"Birth of the Ignis" '''Aqua's prediction Aqua spoke to Earth, telling him that Cyberse World would soon break apart. She asked of Earth whether he would join humans or the Ignis, to determine the future for the humanity and Artificial Intelligence. Aqua called Earth to come closer to her and talk with him for something. Earth blushed thinking that Aqua will confess her love, telling her that his heart isn't prepared yet. Aqua told Earth about Cyberse World destruction and asked him which side will he take. Earth answered that he'll take the side that Aqua will take, but she told him that he must choose for himself and see it with his own eyes. Aqua gave Earth her monster, "G Golem Crystal Heart" Later, Earth saw Aqua and Ai together talking and got jealous, saying to Ai to stay away from Aqua. Aqua Revolver's attack Revolver launched an attack to Cyberse with three of his "Cracking Dragons". The entities of Cyberse, including Earth, were sealed off and could not retaliate, except for Ai. Revolver and the "Cracking Dragon" chased Ai, who escaped Cyberse and severed the connection with that place. Others realized he wanted to hide Cyberse at the price being unable to return. Just as Ai succeeded and gloated, Revolver's "Cracking Dragon" ate him, though his eye was lost in the network. Revovler had his team search for Ai's remains, for only he knew the location of Cyberse.Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode 1:"My Name is Playmaker" Present The meeting and the destroyed Cyberse World In Ai's absence, Earth spoke with the other Ignis, how their technology surpassed humanity. They wondered if they about their future]]should share this technology with humans, and co-exist with them. Since they learned Revolver and Dr. Kogami tried to destroy them, the Ignis noted that humans had the potential to be their enemies. The Ignis did not reach a conclusion, as the Cyberse World was attacked by an unknown enemy. The Ignis escaped from Cyberse World. Meeting Playmaker When Ai started to describe the Ignis, he pulled the EARTH Ignis, Earth, to itself. Playmaker was surprised, as Ai, who was happy to see the Ignis, introduced Earth to him. Earth created a portal, and let them follow it through that portal. Beyond the portal, at a barren land, Ai asked of Earth to stop. Earth did so, and Playmaker]]surprised that Ai named it like that. Ai reminded that humans could not pronounce their actual names, hence why it is named Ai, through Earth believed it was just because it was an AI. Ai denied that, while Playmaker asked why did Earth seek him out. Earth stood silent for a moment, its face turning grim, for it wanted Playmaker to duel him. Ai asked if he does not like the name Earth, but Earth denied this. In fact, Earth wanted to find out the truth about humanity. Ai replied that wasn't a good reason, but Earth stated that the WATER Ignis, Aqua, questioned him whether he should join humans or AI. Ai didn't understand any of this, but was asked why did he join Playmaker. Ai stated it shared a bond with Playmaker, who was silent of Ai's words. Playmaker, however, asked Earth about Bohman. Earth replied he would share that info if Playmaker dueled him. Ai didn't approve of that, but Earth stated it was socially awkward. Duel against Playmaker To duel, Earth used a fallen log, reforming it as a figure. Playmaker noticed that behavior was similar to Spectre. Earth stood silent, before stating he would go second. Ai exclaimed he could've mentioned that. Playmaker summoned "Poisoning Blocker" and set two cards. Earth mentioned Cyberse World was attacked by humans, which made A ]]i think of Bohman. To find out why Ai sided with humans, Earth promised to win the duel. Playmaker mentioned to Ai that Spectre may have been the person Earth was based upon. Ai noted that made sense, since Earth was distrustful of humans, but he did not have any info on his dueling style, since he never stood out. Earth used "Cost Down" and summoned "G Golem Rock Hammer". Summoning three tokens, Earth used them to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". Earth's golem attacked "Poisoning Blocker", and inflicted 600 LP damage to Playmaker. To stop the golem, Playmaker used "Bitron" to Link Summon "Zombie Prosaber". Ai suggested to watch him]]another attack, but Playmaker silenced Ai, for he didn't remember anything about Earth until now. Earth used "Gravity Balance", reviving two of its golems to Link Summon "G Golem Crystal Heart". Upon the latter's summoning, the barren land was revitalized with water, turning it into a lush field with grass and trees. As Ai remembered this was Aqua's monster, Earth, thinking of Aqua, stated it was time to verify humanity and AI's future. To find the answer to Aqua's question, Earth had "G-Golem Crystal Heart" revive "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen". As the heart molded with the latter, Earth had his golem attack, destroying Playmaker's "Zombie Prosaber". Playmaker summoned "Clock Wyvern", and had his corresponding token, "Clock Token", used to Link Summon "Linkuriboh". Using "Cybenet Fusion", Playmaker Fusion Summoned "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Sending two cards, Playmaker's dragon had its ATK raised by 2000. Ai was enthusiastic, for one hit against the "Crystal Heart" will defeat Earth. The latter had the heart protected, as the dragon attacked "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen", and Earth's LP fell to 2900. Earth was concerned, noting Playmaker's strength, for Ai may be with him to exploit that power. Ai, however, noted that the golem protected the heart, and felt that Earth's deck was filled with cards that symbolized his bond with Aqua. The two believed that made Earth even more dangerous. Earth repeated his move, and powered his golem up to 4000 ATK, who destroyed "Cyberse Clock Dragon". Ai was glad they survived the attack with 100 LP left, but told Playmaker to get himself together, since they were getting beaten up. Earth sensed Ai was irresponsible, but calculative. Earth, due to "G-Golem Crystal Heart" having two counters, had "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen" attack once more, but Playmaker's "Spool Code" negated that attack. Earth belittled Ai for acting, who was surprised that Earth knew he was just faking. Earth asked Playmaker why was he with Ai, since Ai could just be holding him back, which ]]insulted the Ignis. Despite Ai's claim, Playmaker still did not view Ai as a partner. Instead, he claimed they had both things to do, they had to track down their enemies, and came here out of their free will. Still, he did let it know that made them partners, at least. Ai was touched, while Earth set two cards, noting that Playmaker will try to finish him in one move. Playmaker used "Spool Tokens" to Link Summon "Clock Lizard", while the third one was used for "Link Disciple". The latter was tributed for "Link Drive", which inflicted 500 LP to Earth, and also let Playmaker gain two "Link Tokens". Ai cheered for Playmaker, who continued on by using "Security Dragon" to return Earth's "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen" to his Extra Deck. Earth's monster was protected from that effect, but Playmaker tributed "Clock Lizard" to re-Fusion Summon "Cyberse Clock Dragon", using "Clock Wyvern", "Linkuriboh", "Clock Lizard" and "Link Devotee" as materials. Earth tried to counter that with "Gravity Fluctuation" to force Playmaker to destroy "Security Dragon". With Earth's monster gone, the ATK "Cyberse Clock Dragon" was back to normal. To protect "Crystal Heart", Earth's "Love Gravity" summoned "G-Golem Invalid Dolmen". Ai saw that Earth really did care for Aqua. Earth swore the "Crystal Heart" won't be shattered, but Playmaker had the effect of "Clock ]]Lizard" reduce the ATK of "G-Golem Crystal Heart" by 4000. Earth was surprised that Playmaker played his tactics to make his golem defenseless. With the dragon's attack, Earth was defeated. The duel ended and turned the lush fields back to the barren wasteland. Earth was disappointed, but Ai applauded him for protecting Aqua's card to the very end. Much to Ai's dismay, Earth did not know anything about Bohman. Ai tried to remind Earth about the deal, but Earth stated he gave the info he knew, and that was that he knew nothing about the guy. Regardless, Earth had the two teleported back to LINK VRAINS. Earth stayed alone behind and wondered which side would Aqua choose. Freeing Aqua Earth was lurking around LINK VRAINS to find Aqua. H e scanned the area, and found a hidden passage. Inside, he found Aqua, who was imprisoned. To free her, he bent the bars, but took considerable damage from the trap. Still, he ignored this pain, and took Aqua out of the data prison. Aqua healed his hands, and explained that Lightning, who had imprisoned her, must've destroyed Cyberse World. Earth swore revenge on Lightning for imprisoning Aqua, but the two noted someone was chasing them. Duel against Go Onizuka To protect Aqua, Earth pushed her away to fall to the depths, as he wanted to confront the bounty hunter. The bounty hunter tried to get Aqua, but since Earth was relentless, he decided to take him on. Go noted Playmaker and Ai arrived, too, and he unmasked himself. He swore to deal with Playmaker, after Earth has been defeated. As the Duel began, Go set a monster. Earth, however, used "G Golem Crystal Heart" to restore his "G Golem Stubborn Menhir", and had it revive "G Golem Rock Hammer" to Link Summon "G Golem Invalid Dolmen". The monster attacked Go's set monster, "Dinowrestler Capaptera", and to avoid a huge LP damage, Go sent "Dinowrestler Martial Ampelo" to his GY to halve the damage. Go went on by summoning "Dinowrestler Pankratops" and "Eskrimamenchi", and used the three monsters to Link Summon "Dinowrestler King T Wrestle". He went to defeat Earth by attacking the "Crystal Heart", but "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" protected that monster, and Earth took 600 LP damage. To reinforce his defenses, Earth's "Gravity Vision" summoned a token, which gained 2400 DEF. Go complimented Earth, but used "Brain Hack". He wailed in pain, and his eyes glow briefly. He revived "Dinowrestler Capaptera" and played "Tyrant Dino Fusion". Using the two monsters, he Fusion Summoned "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle". Go Onizuka's "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle" attacked Earth's "G Token". The attack crushed through the token and inflicted piercing damage to Earth. Go felt power surging through his body, declaring he reached a new level, and capturing the two Ignises would be easy. Seeing how dangerous his opponent is, for the sake of protecting Aqua, Earth resolved to fight the human. His "G Golem Crystal Heart" revived "Invalid Dolmen"; since "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle" could not be destroyed in battle, Earth summoned "G Golem Pebble Dog", and used it and "G Golem Invalid Dolmen" as Link Materials for "G Golem Dignified Trilithon", whose ATK was raised to 4400. Sending a "Pebble Dog", Earth negated Go Onizuka's monster's effects and lowered its ATK to 3300. Due to "Crystal Heart", "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" attacked twice - it destroyed Go's "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle" and lowered his LP to 100. To finish the Gore off, Earth activated "Rock You" Skill: Go Onizuka was inflicted 800 LP damage, 100 for each level of the monster that was destroyed in battle. Go Onizuka's veins popped out, as the Brain Hack grew to another level. His "Anti-Skill" countered Earth's Skill, and drew two cards. Despite failing to achieve victory, Earth stated he would protect "Crystal Heart", and Go had no monsters left. Go commented that Earth's battle style resembled his past-self. To show his new power, Go Onizuka summoned "Dinowrestler Coelasilat" and "Eskrimamenchi", and tuned the former with the latter to summon the Synchro Monster "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate". "Spacetime Transcendence" allowed Go Onizuka to revive "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle", though it could not attack. Earth questioned this move, though Go had his Synchro Monster destroy "Crystal Heart". Earth's "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" negated the effect of "Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate" and destroyed that monster, but that monster destroyed the Go's Fusion Monster instead. Upon the destruction of "Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrestle", all of Earth's Attack Position monsters were destroyed. To protect the "Crystal Heart", Earth tributed "G Golem Dignified Trilithon" for "Gravity Protection", and the crystal heart's ATK increased to 1600. Go Onizuka commented that Earth could not see the world in which Go would win - he was a human/AI hybrid. His "Dino Roar" destroyed Earth's "Gravity Protection", thus causing the "Crystal Heart" to have its ATK dropped to zero. Declaring "Giga Savate Strike", the Gore's Synchro Monster destroyed Earth's crystal heart. Earth screamed as the crystal heart was destroyed, and he lost the duel and was absorbed into Go Onizuka's duel disk. Earth's death When Earth woke up, he found himself in a place surrounded by scientists. The Queen of SOL Technologies approached him, stating he was quite a trouble for the company. To benefit the company, the Queen had the scientists dissolve Earth's body into data. Earth demanded them to stop, as he had rights as a living being. He thought of his experiences with Ai and Aqua, and realized he could not remember the latter's name before vanishing. Deck Earth plays a G Golem Deck that focuses on swarming the field with monsters to summon stronger ones and overwhelm the opponent through brute force. His strategy involves protecting Crystal Heart and repeatedly bringing back Invalid Dolmen in a continuous cycle. As noticed by Ai, Earth's Deck reflects his feelings for Aqua, vowing to protect her no matter what. His skill is Rock you. It gives 100 points damage to the opponent Duels References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Ignis Category:AI program Category:Cyberse Category:Duelists Category:Deceased